


Everything is Temporary

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Allusions to Violence, Angst, Gen, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: With the biggest threat ever looming over the world, Magnus goes to the oldest warlock he knows for help. But she isn't interested.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Everything is Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> HM500 - frozen

Magnus followed Berenika into her home. The ancient warlock was the oldest Magnus knew of, and her age had made her difficult to deal with. Not that Magnus faulted her for most of her behavior. Even he, as old as he was, couldn’t imagine many of the things she had experienced in her lifetime.

She settled onto a plush armchair, her face unreadable, and motioned for Magnus to sit across from her.

“Why have you come for my help?” she asked, her expression unchanging.

Her voice held traces of countless accents that had built on each other. It was the one thing about her that could hint at her real age if someone didn’t know her.

“I know you’ve heard what happened,” Magnus said in a pleading voice. “You’re the only warlock I know who stands a chance against Lucifer himself. We need you to stand with us.”

Berenika’s expression remained unchanged.

“I do not meddle in the affairs of others, whether they be my own kind or otherwise. I certainly don’t stir up trouble with the Princes of Hell. That is the secret to living as long as I have, Bane.”

Magnus took a deep breath, gripping his hands together in his lap.

“Believe me, I understand, but we’re talking about the fate of the world. The mundanes, Shadowhunters, all Downworlders, even warlocks. None of us are safe. Do you really think you’ll be spared if Lucifer defeats the rest of us?”

Berenika’s face morphed into annoyance, the first hint of emotion she’d shown since Magnus arrived. It was still a far cry from the fear he would have expected from anyone else.

“I’d certainly have a better chance of it than if I engaged him in battle,” she said, her eyes narrowing.

Silence hung thick in the air until she continued speaking.

“If you live long enough, everything must happen eventually. This was always inevitable. If we stop it, it will only happen again, and with time, Lucifer will win. Every ‘success’ only wards off what is inevitable with the progress of time.”

Magnus stared at her, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“We’re talking about the fate of the entire world,” he said. “Is your heart really so frozen by time that you won’t help the fate of every living being on the planet?”

Berenika’s stare held him in place as if it were actually her magic controlling him.

“There are two options for you, Bane. Either you will die or you will come to see the world as I do. In the end, everything is temporary. The question is only whether it will be your body or your heart that goes first.”

Magnus stood, the force of his anger propelling his chair backward. Berenika watched him emotionlessly as he headed for the door.

“You’re wrong,” Magnus said from the doorway. “Nothing is inevitable unless you let it happen. Some of us won’t give up.”

He stormed out of the house, not sparring Berenika another glance.


End file.
